The story of the Dragon Emperor
Here's how the story of the Dragon Emperor goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about the Eds! Voice: Remembering, the Eds. music video plays with the Eds Audience: clapping Patchy: I can't belive I lost "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor". in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor"! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for the Eds. Only for the Eds!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Ed, Edd, n Eddy! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins it turns out to be a concessions ad, with a walking popcorn box, hot dog, popsicle, and soda :It's a groovy time for a movie time :So grab your gal, and grab a seat :But don't forget to get somethin' to eat :Delicious meat, a nutritious meat :You can't beat my meat for a special treat! :Sucking on me is really neat! :Don't be a jerk :And don't be a fool :Be a good neighbor and follow these rules :What are these rules? :Remember to keep your shoes on at all times :Don't pull your bleeps out unless you really need to :Indecent exposure is a Class 2 felony. a gumdrop walk up to the hot dog and headbutts him and starts screaming in the microphone :DON'T TALK, WATCH! :DON'T TALK, WATCH! :YOU CAME HERE, WATCH IT! :DON'T LIKE IT? WALK OUT! :WE STILL HAVE ALL YOUR bleeps MONEY! :Do not nudge, kick, or jiggle the seat in front of you! :I am sitting there, I am everywhere at once, :and I will cut you up! :If you make our here, I will cut your lips and tongue from your head with a... :Linoleum knife! :Do not explain the plot! :If you don't understand, then you should not be here! :Your money is now our money, and we will... :...spend it on bleeps! :Do not crinkle your food wrappers loudly! :Be considerate to others, or I will bite your torso, and give you a disease! :Did you bring your baby? :Babies don't watch this! :Take the seed outside, :Leave it in the streets! :Run over it after the show! :If I see you videotaping this movie, :Darth Bane will beat the living snout out of you, and you will end up in a hospital with lightsaber scars! :Arrrrgh! :This is a copyrighted movie for Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey Pictures :If I find you've sold it on Ebay, I will break into your house and tear your wife in half! they do a guitar solo and stop and explosions explode behind them ["ends; a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment] Patchy: That's it? That's "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor"? THAT WAS JUST A CHEAP CONCESSIONS AD!!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears ED, EDD, N EDDY BETRAYED US!!!!!' criesWhy did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Ed, Edd, n Eddy stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: [on TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words" Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor movie"] And now, for the real "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor"! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. movie begins with the Universal logo Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey